


How To Ask Out Your Best Friend

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Asking Out, Fluff, Gen, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been friends with you for a while now, but decides to try and take your relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ask Out Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I made this lmao. is it because I'm trash? probably. excuse me while I cry. I'll probably make more I love this game. also no one will read this I need to love myself.

This valley had started as a large town where you didn't know any of it's residents, but was now a town where you could happily chat with people as you walked by them, maybe giving them some gifts along the way. Each resident was interesting in their own unique way, but the most unique to you was by far Sebastian. 

Once you had become friends with him you were able to hang out in his room with him comfortably, but before he wouldn't let you in so it was hard to find a time where you could talk to him or give him a gift. He was always full of those deep questions that would leave you thinking for days while he had a cigarette by the lake near his home. He would say mind-blowing things between puffs, not even realizing what he was doing to you or how he was making you feel. He could get a little pissy, annoyed with the small ticks you had. You could find him playing pool with Sam a lot as well. But recently, his favourite thing to do was hang out with you or watch you while you were working on your farm. He loved to help you harvest your plants or feed your cat. One of your personal favourite things to do while you hung out was explore the mines together, and you would often talk about different things that meant nothing in the long run but brought you two closer together when you weren't being attacked by monsters. And, when you were finished, you would have enough Quartz to give him gifts for the rest of his life (or maybe the month).

He had grown to really like you, and wanted to go on a real date with you (if the signs he was reading were correct, you felt the same), so he decided he would plan a perfect day... Just as soon as he got to asking you, that is. 

"Wanna come over? I was thinking we could have a sleepover and watch the new episodes of Doctor Who we've missed." He said into the phone, picking at the small hole in his jeans out of nervousness. Of course, you said yes, and he smiled widely and bid you goodbye, saying he'd see you soon and going up the stairs to make the two of you popcorn and drinks for the night. 

At your own home, you were planning something similar. You had a feeling that Sebastian's feelings were the same as your own, but you were tired of waiting for him to ask you. It had been a long time coming, to say the least. You were going to ask him yourself that night. You put on your nicest clothes and made sure the cat had enough food for the night before closing and locking your door, heading out into town and towards your best friend's home. 

"Y/N! Come in, are you here to see Sebastian?" Robin asked, smiling widely at you after she opened the door, beckoning you inside. You nodded, thanking her when she let you know he was- of course- in his bedroom. The smell of popcorn hit you when you opened his door, smiling at him and giving him a quick hug before sitting down on his bed. He had brought one of their blowup mattresses down for you, even though you both knew you would wind up falling asleep on his bed with him (or the two of you on the blowup mattress, depending on where you decided to watch from). 

"Apparently the recent episodes are really good, I wasn't too sure about how I felt when it came to Peter's Doctor, but I think I like it. It's different." Sebastian said, smiling as he handed you the popcorn bowl and pressed play on the recording. You nodded, smiling back at him and taking the bowl. 

As the show went on, a few episodes gone by, the two of you grew closer as you usually did, your head on his shoulder and his arm around yours as you both leaned against the wall behind his bed. Sebastian paused the show, turning to look at you from the side.

"You okay?" You ask, looking up at him from your place on his shoulder. "Yeah, I am, I just had to ask you a question... It's alright if you say no, I understand, but hear me out?" You nodded, smiling inwardly. If what you thought he was going to say was right, you would definitely be sleeping in the same bed. But _not _in a sexual way.__

"So, I think I've been reading the signs right, I'm always really bad at that but you aren't very subtle yourself. I've been thinking about it for a long while, pretty much since we met actually, and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with me...?" He nervously stumbled, fumbling over his words a few times. You smiled widely at how adorable he was being, and nodded your head quickly, beaming up at him.

"Really?" He said breathlessly, heart beating a mile a minute as a huge grin broke over his face when you said yes excitedly. He laughed, head falling back against the wall. Now that the nervousness was gone, he realized how stupid it had been to worry in the first place as you two were practically in a relationship without the label before anyways. 

He turned to you, grinning at you in awe at what had just happened. He shook his head in amazement at you and you smiled back.

His eyes lingered on your lips for a moment, before he silently asked for a kiss when he looked back. You nodded, leaning up as he leaned down, a soft kiss being planted on your lips. You were smiling so widely it was hard to kiss back, but you somehow made it work. It was awkward as most first kisses are, but you could not have been happier. 

The two of you did wind up falling asleep in his bed that night, Doctor Who long forgotten and your hands held tightly together as you cuddled through the night.


End file.
